Cuida de Mi
by leslietendo
Summary: Rainbow Dash recibe una carta de los Wonderbolts, al llegar, le encargan una tarea que tendrá que cumplir para antes de La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, ¡cuidar de su ídolo favorito!, ¿será capaz de cuidarlo apropiadamente hasta esa noche?. SoarinDash (Ponys), Romance/Comedia, Dejen Reviews/Fav/Follow! :D
1. Responsabilidad

¡Holis!, he vuelto :'D (y todos como: quién eres) (?,aquí está la mini-historia que prometí, en algún momento del pasado :'v, de navidad :D, estoy algo oxidada porque no he escrito ya en un tiempo :'v pero estoy de vacaciones así que UwUr, disfrútenla :') ES DE PONYS, no humanizado uwu, o pueden imaginarlo como quieran :v

 **-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-**

Era un hermoso día en Ponyville, los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban, debido a que se acercaba Navidad mejor conocida como "La noche de los corazones cálidos", entraron por la ventana de Rainbow Dash, haciendo que abriera los ojos pesadamente, estiro sus alas e hizo un pequeño ejercicio estirando sus alas hacia arriba y hacia abajo como solía hacer todas las mañanas, bajo las escaleras de su enorme casa hasta llegar a la cocina para prepararse un sándwich de heno, estaba a punto de morderlo cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-Agh, ¿quién será tan temprano?- se preguntó mientras abría la puerta para ver un sobre tirado en el piso hecho de nube, y a lo lejos veía como Derpy volaba torpemente dejando toda la demás correspondencia- ¿De quién ser- AHHHHHH!- exclamó al ver el sello que tenía la carta, tenía la famosa insignia de los mismos Wonderbolts, un rayo con unas alas- ¡OHPORDIOSOHPORDIOS!-

Cerró la puerta de su casa violentamente y al estar a punto de romper el sobre para abrir la carta, decidió abrirlo con cuidado, podría guardar el sobre como recuerdo, sacó el contenido y lo empezó a leer en voz alta y con mucha emoción para sí misma:

 _Querida Rainbow Dash,_

 _Te mando esta carta para solicitar tu presencia en la academia de los Wonderbolts, es de suma importancia tu asistencia, ya que es una tarea que solo tú puedes cumplir, ven a la academia justo después de recibir esta carta._

 _Capitana Spitfire._

-¡AH!, ¡ya han pasado 5 minutos desde que la recibí!, ¡llegaré tarde!- Voló rápidamente hacia su cuarto, tomó unas cosas que creía importantes y voló hacia la academia.

 **-*En la oficina de Spitfire*-**

-Tranquilo guardia, no tendrás que quedarte con él toda la semana de la noche de Navidad, esta chica Rainbow Dash lo hará, así puedes disfrutar con tu familia- dijo Spitfire sin dejar de sellar papeles-

-¡Gracias Señora Spitfire!, ¡felices fiestas!- dijo el Pony Guardia mientras tomaba el casco de Spitfire y lo agitaba en forma de agradecimiento-

-¡Ahora, sal de aquí!- exclamó viendo como el semental salía felizmente de su oficina, y viendo como entraba una pony de melena color arcoíris con una sonrisa que daba algo de miedo- Dash, pasa-

-¡HOLA CAP-¡, Buenos días Capitana, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Rainbow Dash pasando de una actitud nada cool según ella a intentar sonar relajada-

-Seré breve, esta semana es la noche de los corazones cálidos, y uno de nuestros Wonderbolts se enfermó y necesitamos que alguien lo cuide para que este bien para las presentaciones de esa noche, ¿entiendes?, necesitamos que cuides de él-

-¿Yo?, ¿por qué no se lo piden a alguien que sepa realmente de cuidar ponys?- cuestionó Dash algo triste al saber que no le habían hablado para lo que ella creía-

-… ¿Lo harás o no?- preguntó Spitfire sin querer revelar el hecho de que no quería gastar dinero en una enfermera y que la primera persona dispuesta a sacrificar su Navidad por pasarla con un Wonderbolt sería Rainbow Dash-

-Yo… no sé, tenía planes con mis amigas- respondió Dash mientras se rascaba la melena con su casco-

-Si lo haces, podría reconsiderar tu petición para que te unas a los Wonderbolts de inmediato, pero si no quieres, supongo que puedo conseguir a otra persona- dijo Spitfire en su intento de convencimiento-

A Rainbow Dash le brillaron los ojos ante esas palabras, entonces lo único que pudo hacer es asentir con la cabeza rápidamente gritando que lo haría, para después cambiar a una actitud más relajada.

-Bien, empieza desde ahora, la academia estará algo vacía debido a que los demás tenemos que ocuparnos de todo para el espectáculo de esa noche, cuida bien de Soarin, está en la habitación 304- Habló Spitfire moviendo su casco en señal de que dejara su oficina-

-¿Soarin?, ¿EL Soarin?, ¿ESE Soarin?, ¡Ahhh!, ¡OHPORDIOSOHPORDIOS!- exclamó mientras movía sus alas de arriba a abajo-

-¿Segura que puedes con la tarea?, no queremos que te pongas así enfrente de él-

-Claro que puedo, ¡me retiro, señora!- dijo Rainbow Dash saliendo de la oficina con sus cosas-

-¿Por qué todos me llaman señora?, soy casi tan joven como ella- murmuró Spitfire enojada-

 **-*En la habitación de Soarin*-**

Soarin estaba medio muerto en su cama mientras tocía y le salían pequeñas lágrimas por su gripe, tenía los ojos un poco rojos y se veía terrible, intento tomar un poco de agua que estaba al lado de su camilla, hasta que llegó alguien interrumpiendo cualquier rastro de paz que había quedado en su habitación hace unos minutos antes.

-¡Hola Soarin, mi nombre es Rainbow Dash y he venido a curarte para que estés bien en el espectáculo!- dijo Rainbow Dash con un pequeño gorro blanco encima de su cabello mientras se subía encima de la camilla de Soarin con una sonrisa enorme-

-Eh…¿eh?- Es lo único que pudo formular Soarin al verla encima de él literalmente-

 **-*Fin del Capítulo 1*-**

¡Y eso fue todo! :'D tendrá como dos capítulos más y ya xD, espero les haya gustado la idea del especial de navidad, esto fue más como la introducción, espero no haberlo arruinado porque enserio hace mucho que no escribo xD, dejen reviews, favorito y follow! :D, esta historia se acabara para navidad así que no se preocupen UwUr no tardaré mucho en actualizar, hasta el otro capítulo ~


	2. ¿Mi nombre?

Holis a todos ~, aquí está el segundo capítulo, y no tengo nada más que decir excepto que mis vacaciones son aburridas UwU, disfruten el capítulo :D

 **-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-**

Soarin estaba medio muerto en su cama mientras tocía y le salían pequeñas lágrimas por su gripe, tenía los ojos un poco rojos y se veía terrible, intento tomar un poco de agua que estaba al lado de su camilla, hasta que llegó alguien interrumpiendo cualquier rastro de paz que había quedado en su habitación hace unos minutos antes.

-¡Hola Soarin, mi nombre es Rainbow Dash y he venido a curarte para que estés bien en el espectáculo!- dijo Rainbow Dash con un pequeño gorro blanco encima de su cabello mientras se subía encima de la camilla de Soarin con una sonrisa enorme-

-Eh… ¿eh?- Es lo único que pudo formular Soarin al verla encima de él literalmente-

-¡Dije que…!-

-Sí sé quién eres Rainbow Dash, te vi en la competencia de Cloudsdale, también cuando me ayudaste en Rainbow Falls (N/A: no recuerdo como se decía en español o si se decía igual xD)- explicó Soarin tomando a Rainbow por los cascos para bajarla de su camilla-

-¡OHPORDIOSOHPORDIOS MI IDOLO SABE QUIEN SOY!- gritó Rainbow Dash emocionada mientras movía las alas de arriba a abajo- Pfff, que digo, todos saben quién soy- murmuró al último con una sonrisa de lado-

-Entonces… ¿a qué viniste?- preguntó Soarin recostándose de nuevo-

-Spitfire me dijo que te cuidara hasta el espectáculo que darán en la noche de los corazones cálidos- respondió Rainbow mientras jugaba con uno de los aparatos que había a lado de Soarin-

-Ya veo, bueno voy a dormir, ¿podrías cambiar el agua de mi vaso de agua?- dijo acostándose de lado cerrando los ojos-

-¡Sí, señor!, lo que usted ordene- contestó mientras tomaba el vaso con sus cascos e iba volando a la velocidad de la luz a la cocina, regresando en segundos con un nuevo vaso de agua-

-….-

- _Oh dios, se durmió tan rápido, me debe tener tanta confianza_ \- pensó Rainbow Dash poniendo su cara frente a la de Soarin, quien no falta mencionar estaba medio dormido- Wow, tiene unas enormes ojeras-

-… ¿Rainbow Dash?- dijo Soarin sin abrir los ojos- No me veas fijamente mientras duermo, por favor- pidió Soarin como si fuera la petición más normal del mundo-

-Oh, oh claro, lo siento- respondió mientras se sentaba en el piso viéndolo de reojo-

Soarin sonrió, al fin podría tener un día de descanso, estaba a punto de caer en los brazos, perdón, cascos de Morfeo cuando un ruido captó su atención, abrió un ojo y vió a Rainbow Dash jugar con la cortina de su habitación, la estaba abriendo y bajando.

-Puedes irte a casa, no tienes que quedarte todo el tiempo conmigo- le recordó Soarin cerrando sus ojos nuevamente-

-¿Qué?, de eso nada, no te pienso abandonar aquí medio muerto y solo- aclaró Rainbow Dash inflando su pecho con orgullo mientras pensaba cosas como "¡Soy la pony más leal, no abandono a nadie!"-

-Bueno, gracias- agradeció el semental intentando dormir de nuevo-

-¡Oh vamos viejo, no te puedes dormir ahora, son las 4 de la tarde!, ¡hagamos algo divertido!, ¡o tan solo podemos conversar!- exclamó Rainbow Dash interrumpiendo el casi sueño de Soarin mientras tenía su cuerpo entero encima de Soarin y agitaba sus alas-

-Bien, bien, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?- preguntó Soarin sentándose en sus patas tallándose los ojos, no podría ser mal agradecido con su "enfermera" y decirle que guardara silencio por el resto del día-

-Mmm… ¡oh, ya sé!, ¿qué tal si me dices que le pedirás a Pony Claus (N/A: que original :'v) esta navidad?- preguntó Rainbow Dash emocionada sentándose en la camilla de Soarin frente a él-

 _-¿Ella todavía cree en Pony Claus?, que infantil…_ \- pensó Soarin sonriendo por lo infantil que podría ser su admiradora, ahora su enfermera personal- No pediré nada, Pony Claus tiene muchas entregas en toda Equestria, ¿sabes?-

-Ya… yo escribiré mi carta, aunque no he recibido nada desde que me mudé a vivir sola a Ponyville, probablemente me haya portado mal sin darme cuenta, pero este año hice cosas buenas, entonces, ¡estoy segura de que él me traerá todo lo que pida!- exclamó juntando sus cascos-

-¿Y qué pedirás?-

-¡No te puedo decir, es un secreto, si te lo digo, me traerá mala suerte!- exclamó viendo enfadada a Soarin-

-Creí que solo era de mala suerte si decías tu deseo con las estrellas fugaces…- murmuró Soarin viendo como Rainbow Dash se paraba y tomaba un papel con un lápiz-

-¡Veamos!- dijo ignorando por completo lo que dijo Soarin- "Querido Pony Claus, este año quiero que me traigas…"-

Soarin arqueó una ceja, ¿acaso estaba escribiendo su carta ahora?, la curiosidad lo mató y se acercó un poco a ella, viendo por detrás tratando de ser cauteloso, logró divisar su nombre en el papel que tenía ella, cuando Rainbow Dash acabó de escribir, regresó rápidamente a su camilla fingiendo no haber visto nada.

-¡Listo!, la dejaré en ese pino de allá- dijo apuntando un pequeño pino que solo era para decoración de la habitación del hospital- ¿No viste nada, cierto?- preguntó Rainbow Dash acercando de manera exagerada su cara a la de Soarin-

-¡C-claro que no!, estuve en mi camilla todo el tiempo, no vi nada de nada- respondió con nervios de sobra mientras empezaba a toser- ¿Me pasas mi medicina?- cuestionó intentando cambiar de tema-

-Oh, claro- contestó Dash dándole una píldora enorme, según ella, con un vaso de agua- Toma-

-Creo que se está haciendo de noche, me voy a dormir, ¿está bien?- preguntó Soarin como si necesitase un permiso de parte de Rainbow Dash-

-Mmm- la pony de melena multicolor miró al reloj- Umm, son las 7:30, algo temprano si me preguntas a mí, pero está bien, puedes dormir- dijo apagando las luces-

-Buenas noches- dijo Soarin cerrando los ojos mientras sentía que ella se acostaba en un pequeño espacio de la camilla de él-

-Espero no te moleste, pero de todas maneras esta camilla es grande, buenas noches- murmuró Rainbow Dash durmiendo también y algo emocionada porque solo faltaban unos días para navidad-

Soarin sonrió, tal vez esa navidad no la pasaría tan solo como las navidades anteriores.

 **-*Fin del capítulo 2*-**

Eso fue el capítulo de hoy! :D, espero les haya gustado, sé que era corto, pero en sí todo el fic es corto XD, feliz navidaaad! Espero no la hayan pasado tan mal como yo UwUr, que la pasé casi sola :'v, como sea, disfruten a sus familias mientras puedan :D, y **NIÑOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, SANTA EXISTE, DEFINITIVAMENTE EXISTE,** espero no haberles arruinado la infancia (¿, los quiero! :D dejen reviews/follow/Favoritos ~, hasta el próximo capítulo c: !


	3. Un Regalo

Hola :'v, lo siento, tardé demasiado DEMASIADO, pero en que mi papá y mi hermana fueron internados en el hospital al jodido mismo tiempo, y luego se me acabaron las vacaciones y entré a la prepa no tuve tiempo para actualizar, además de que he llegado cansada de la preparatoria y llego directo a dormirme xD, lo siento UnU!, bueno, disfruten el capítulo c:

 **-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-**

Ya había amanecido, los rayos de sol hizo que abriera los ojos pesadamente, además de que aún sentía el cuerpo pesado a causa de que estaba enfermo, abrió los ojos por fin, para ser sorprendido con una enorme cara enfrente de él.

-¡Soarin!, ¡ya te levantaste!, ayer antes de dormir se me ocurrió una genial idea- dijo Rainbow Dash sentada enfrente de él mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo por su idea-

-¿Mmh?- murmuró Soarin aún medio dormido-

-¿Qué?, ¿qué quieres saber mi idea?, pues te la diré- Soarin la vió fijamente- ¿Qué tal si vamos al centro comercial de Cloudsdale?, no está muy lejos de aquí y creo que te haría bien caminar un poco y no estar aquí tirado en la cama todo el día-

-Mmh…no tengo ganas de-

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Rainbow Dash tomando a Soarin de su camilla, usando toda su fuerza para cargarlo y llevarlo hasta el centro comercial-

-¡Nooo!- gritó Soarin pidiendo ayuda al verse humillado frente algunos guardias que aún cuidaban la academia-

 **-*En el centro comercial*-**

Soarin caminaba avergonzado atrás de Rainbow Dash, ya que tenía su bata de hospital aún puesta, por otro lado, la pony estaba sonriendo mientras veía como estaba decorado el centro comercial, había luces de colores y adornos, pinos hechos de nube, incluso en una esquina había un pony disfrazado de Pony Claus mientras los pequeños ponys iban a pedirle lo que querían.

-¡Que genial se ve todo!- exclamó Rainbow Dash volando hacia arriba mientras daba una vuelta en el aire-

-R-rainbow Dash, ¿a qué venimos?- preguntó Soarin intentando que nadie lo reconociera, si alguien lo llegase a ver así, podrían tomarle fotos y aparecer el siguiente día en el periódico con el título "Wonderbolt camina en bata de hospital en medio de la calle"-

-No seas amargado, mira, ¡allá hay una tienda!- avisó volando rápidamente hacia esa tienda para ver a través del vidrio aquello que había pedido para navidad, unos patines azules con detalles rayos amarillos, para poder usarlos y patinar junto con Scotaloo, ya que la pequeña aún no aprendía a volar, y no le gustaba dejarla sola en la tierra mientras ella tenía la diversión volando- ¡Al parecer Pony Claus no le será difícil conseguir mi regalo!-

-¿Eh?, ¿eso es lo que pediste?- preguntó Soarin viendo los patines-

-Así es, los usaré para patinar con una pequeña amiga mía de Ponyville-

-Ya… ¡oye, me dijiste tu regalo!, ahora tendrás mala suerte- dijo él sorprendido de que se lo dijera a pesar de lo que ella había dicho en la noche-

-Ah, recordé que eso es solo con las estrellas fugaces- dijo mientras caminaba hacia otra tienda-

- _Yo fui él que se lo recordó-_ pensó Soarin dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente con el casco (tipo palm face xD)-

-¡Vamos a esa tienda!, creo que tienen dulces, podemos llevar unos a tu habitación y comerlos allí- dijo Rainbow Dash aplaudiendo con sus cascos en señal de emoción-

-Ah, sí, adelántate, quiero ver algo en una… en otra tienda, después iré para allá- avisó Soarin antes de alejarse un poco de Rainbow Dash-

-Bien, ¡no tardes mucho!- exclamó Dash adentrándose a la tienda-

Soarin entró a la tienda en la que Rainbow Dash había visto el regalo que pidió de Navidad, tomó rápidamente los patines y los compró con unos bits que había tomado mientras era arrastrado por Rainbow Dash afuera de su habitación, pidió que los enviaran envueltos en papel de regalo a su habitación justo antes de la noche de los corazones cálidos, al acabar su compra, de inmediato regresó con Rainbow Dash a comprar los ansiados dulces.

-¿Y bien?, ¿compraste algo?- preguntó Rainbow con un chocolate en la boca-

-Ah…no, al final no tenían lo que quería- mintió Soarin mientras la ayudaba a cargar las bolsas de dulces para regresar a la academia-

 **-*De regreso en la academia*-**

Toda la camilla estaba llena de envolturas de dulces, una Rainbow Dash media muerta por dolor de estómago, y un Soarin negando con la cabeza sabiendo que terminaría así.

-Ahora estás más enferma que yo- dijo Soarin mientras reía un poco viéndola intentando comer otro dulce-

-Pfft, esto no es nada para alguien tan genial como yo- respondió masticando el chocolate con todas su fuerzas-

-Ya, ya, deja de comer dulces- la regañó Soarin tomando el chocolate de su boca-

-Bien…- murmuró Rainbow intentando incorporarse- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, gracias a ti- contestó el semental con una sonrisa-

-B-bueno, me alegro- dijo sonrojándose- Voy al baño, ya regreso-

-Está un poco oscuro el pasillo, no te vayas a caer con algo- avisó Soarin preocupado-

-¡Ja!, es Rainbow Dash con quien estás hablando- dijo saliendo de la habitación- ¡Por nada del mundo me voy a caer con- ¡AHH!- Soarin solo rodó los ojos, si había caído con algo-

-¿Te caíste?- preguntó lo obvio-

-No.-

 **-*Fin del capítulo 3*-**

Espero les haya gustado :33, el próximo capítulo ya es el último, les dije que sería corto xD, ¿y qué opinan con lo que hizo Soarin? 6u6, tan bello él como siempre UwU!, hasta el próximo capítulo :D, dejen reviews/fav/follow si quieren c: ~


	4. El inicio de algo nuevo

Hola a todos :D, sé que me tardé demasiado, DEMASIADO xD pero tengo mis razones uwu, flojera, inscribirme en la universidad (recuerdan cuando escribía apenas SoarinDash y estaba en secundaria :0), y … flojera XD, últimamente estoy dibujando más en DeviantArt que escribiendo uwu, y estoy en otro fandom, Soul Eater *u*, como sea, escribo el final al fin porque quería darle de regalo de cumpleaños a Liz Ditzy Doo el cap, felicidades! :D, espero les guste C:

 **-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-**

Ya era la noche de los corazones cálidos, y Soarin estaba curado por completo gracias a las "geniales" atenciones que había recibido por parte de la grandiosa Rainbow Dash, o eso había dicho ella.

Soarin estaba en la cama del hospital mientras hacía un poco de estiramiento en sus alas, esa noche sería la presentación de los Wonderbolts, admitía que había extrañado estar con su equipo, pero no le molestaba mucho ya que había pasado una semana entera con Rainbow Dash, ella le caía bien, más que bien, mucho más que bien, dejó de hacer estiramiento para agitar la cabeza y quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Muy bien, Soarin, ¿estás listo para la presentación?, hay mucha gente allá afuera- dijo Rainbow Dash entrando por la puerta-

-Sí, solo me pondré el traje y saldré- contestó mientras buscaba algo debajo de la camilla de hospital-

-¿Buscas algo?- cuestionó Dash acercándose a él con una mirada confusa-

-Oh, sí, solo buscaba esto- respondió sacando una caja de color morado con un listón amarillo terminando en un moño elaborado-

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Rainbow Dash viendo la bonita envoltura con curiosidad-

-Mmm, no lo sé, ¿por qué no lo averiguas por ti misma?- canturreó Soarin con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba la caja-

-¿E-es para mí?, ¡yo no te conseguí nada!, ¡no lo puedo- LO VOY A ABRIR!- exclamó emocionada mientras abría cuidadosamente la caja- Pero enserio, me siento mal por no conseguirte nada a ti-

-¿Eh?, no te preocupes, me cuidaste esta semana y ahora estas aquí en lugar de estar con tus amigas, eso significa mucho para mí- dijo mirándola con cariño-

Rainbow asintió con la cabeza lentamente mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, después de unos minutos de ser cuidadosa, logró abrir la caja sin destrozar la envoltura, vio los patines que había visto aquél día en el centro comercial, dejó salir un pequeño grito de su boca para después taparse con sus cascos.

-¡Te acordaste de lo que quería!- exclamó mientras volaba por toda la habitación-

-Sí, lo dijiste la vez pasada, y decidí comprártelos- respondió Soarin cerrando su traje-

-¡OH NO ESPERA, ESTO ES UN PROBLEMA ENORME!- gritó Dash con pánico, lo que hizo que Soarin casi rompiera el zíper del traje-

-¡¿Q-qué pasa?!- preguntó asustado-

-¡PONY CLAUS ME TRAERÁ UNOS IGUALES!- respondió como si fuera el mayor problema del mundo-

-Eh… tranquila, hablé con él, dice que no hay problema y que hasta el otro año te traerá lo que quieras- mintió Soarin con una sonrisa nerviosa, había olvidado que ella todavía creía en Santa ( **N/A: CLARO QUE EXISTE NIÑOS QUE LEEN ESTO, SOARIN MIENTE, SANTA EXISTE DEFINITIVAMENTE :v)** -

-¿Tú hablaste con él?, ¡QUE GENIAL!, ¡YO LO INTENTE POR AÑOS!- dijo impresionada mientras miraba a Soarin con los ojos brillándole-

-Sí…- murmuró Soarin intentando cambiar de tema- V-vamos afuera, es hora de la presentación- dijo Soarin volando hacia afuera-

- _Gracias, Soarin_ \- pensó Dash con una sonrisa mientras lo seguía volando rápidamente como suele hacer-

 **-*En el estadio de Cloudsdale*-**

Era un estadio enorme, estaba rodeado de ponys con ropa similar a lo de los Wonderbolts para mostrar su fanatismo, otros banderas, y los potros tenían sombreros típicos de la noche de los corazones cálidos.

Rainbow Dash no se quedó atrás y llevó puesta su camisa de su Wonderbolt favorito, Soarin.

-Aquí es, tengo que ir preparándome para el show- dijo Soarin-

-Sí, te veré desde la multitud, ¡suerte!- exclamó Rainbow viendo cómo se alejaba-

-¡Esta presentación te la dedico a ti!- gritó Soarin volando hacia los demás Wonderbolts-

-¿A… a mí?, ¡OHPORDIOSOHPORDIOS!, ¡un wonderbolt me dedica su presentación!, ¡LA MEJOR NOCHE DE CORAZONES CÁLIDOS DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!- exclamó agitando sus alas-

-¡Hey, Dash!-

-¿Eh?- murmuró Rainbow confusa para ver quien había interrumpido su momento de felicidad- ¿Sra. Spitfire, qué pasa?-

-¡No me digas señ-¡ olvídalo, solo vine para agradecerte por cuidar a Soarin, sabía que podrías con el trabajo- dijo Spitfire con una sonrisa-

-Oh, eso no es nada, fue divertido- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo-

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Spitfire a notar el rojo en las mejillas de la pony-

-¡N-nada!- respondió volando hacia atrás-

-Bueno, me voy, disfruta la presentación- dijo la Capitana mientras se iba con los demás Wonderbolts al igual que Soarin-

Rainbow fue volando hacia su asiento y espero ansiosa a que empezara el show, le dio un sorbo a su soda, y en ese momento vio como unas luces alumbraban hacia arriba, y al primero que salió volando fue Soarin, Rainbow escupió su soda al de enfrente, esa había sido una genial acrobacia.

-¡INCREÍBLE!- exclamó chocando sus cascos repetidas veces-

-¡Niña, me escupiste encima!- le reprimió un señor enfadado-

-¡Siéntese y vea lo que hace Soarin!- gritó aún más enojada por la poca atención a Soarin, a lo que el señor inmediatamente hizo caso, esa pony estaba loca-

Los Wonderbolts hicieron una formación perfecta y después escribieron en el cielo "Feliz noche de los corazones cálidos" en el cielo, después se separaron y empezaron a hacer figuras en el cielo, el primero hizo un pino, otro una esfera, un caramelo, un oso de felpa y Soarin, había hecho un rayo con una nube encima.

-Se me hace conocida esa figura, ¿de dónde se-?, ¡ES MI CUTIEMARK!, ¡OIGAN TODOS, ES MI CUTIEMARK!- exclamó emocionada para después tomar al pony al que le había escupido antes por los hombros- ¡ES MI CUTIEMARK, LO PUEDES CREER!- el semental se le quedó viendo asustado mientras asentía con la cabeza-

Después de algunos minutos de acrobacias, la presentación había terminado, casi todo el público se había ido, otros se quedaron para que les firmaran un autógrafo, mientras que Rainbow iba caminando hacia Soarin, quien estaba tomando agua, ya que estaba sudando debido al largo show.

-¡Soarin!- dijo llamando su atención-

-¿Te gustó?, me regañaron allá, ¿sabes?, se suponía que tenía que hacer una galleta de jengibre, pero lo cambié en último momento e hice tu cutiemark- explicó con una sonrisa, para después recibir un fuerte abrazo de Dash-

-¡Gracias!, es la mejor noche de todas- agradeció sinceramente mientras se separaba de él-

-D-denada…- murmuró agachando la cabeza nerviosamente- Eh… ¿te gustaría ir a algún lugar este fin de semana?- preguntó nervioso por la respuesta-

-¿Cómo en una cita?- preguntó Dash con una ceja arqueada-

-T-tómalo como quieras- dijo volteando hacia otra parte-

-Claro, ¿por qué no?, cualquier pony que hace algo tan genial por mí, merece algo de mi valioso tiempo- respondió volviendo a su usual forma de ser mientras se alejaba un poco para ocultar su sonrojo-

-Genial- dijo Soarin mientras se iban caminando a lo lejos platicando de cosas triviales, ese era el inicio de algo muy especial-

 **-*FIN*-**

Espero les haya gustado! :D como dije, era corto uwu, y no se confesaron como suele ser en mis fics xD, no se pueden confesar tan rápido UwU!, y este es oficialmente mi último fic de SoarinDash D:, espero les haya gustado, estoy algo fuera de práctica xD, como dije, me he dedicado más al dibujo y al fandom de Soul Eater, gracias por esperar tanto tiempo por este capítulo :D! los quiero mucho (: dejen Reviews! :D son como mi paga uwu, feliz navidad atrasada! xD


End file.
